


Just Another Winchester

by LittleNephilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNephilim/pseuds/LittleNephilim
Summary: A rewrite of Supernatural where Sam has a twin sister.Exploring how this additional character changes the Winchesters' lives. As the story goes on it will undoubtedly move further away from the show's canon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Winchester

Sam felt his back slam on the ground as the intruder pinned him down, there was something so familiar about the man.

“Whoa! Easy, tiger.” The man grinned down at Sam.

“Dean?” Sam asked, surprise in his voice. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“That's because you're out of practice.”

Sam snorted and moved so he now had Dean pinned on the ground.

“Or not.” He laughed, pushing Sam’s arm, “Get off of me.”

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked pulling him up from the floor.

“I was looking for a beer.” Dean looked around the small apartment, clearly impressed.

Sam stared at him exasperated, “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Dean shrugged, “Ok, all right, we got to talk.”

“The phone?”

“If we’d called would you have picked up?” A voice from behind said.

Sam turned to see his twin sister leaning against the wall. “I-“, whatever he was going to say was cut off as Jess walked into the room.

“Sam?”, Jess walked into the room, obviously confused at the family reunion unfolding before her.

“Jess, hey.” Sam’s mind was spinning, was there some way he could lie his way around this.

He nodded towards Dean, “Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. And you might remember Tabitha.”

“Wait. Your brother Dean?” Jess smiled, she didn’t know much about Sam’s life before Stanford, but she’d heard many stories about Dean. 

“I love the Smurfs.” Dean grinned at her, “You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.”

“Dean, dude come on,” Tabitha walked over and punched his shoulder lightly. “It’s nice to see you again Jessica.” She gave a small smile.

“Just let me put something on,” Jess rocked on her heels, ready to leave the room.

Dean was still grinning cockily at her, “No, no. No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously.” 

Tabitha’s elbow slammed into his ribs, she gave him a look that quite clearly said to stop hitting on Sam’s girlfriend.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed at his ribs, “Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here…” his tone had changed to a serious one, “talk about some private family business, but it's nice meeting you.”

“No.” Sam had moved to stand next to Jessica, putting his arm around her shoulders. ”No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

Tabitha snorted.

“Okay.” Dean shrugged and shared a look with Tabitha, “Dad hasn't been home in a few days.”

“So? He's working overtime on a "Miller Time" shift.” Sam shrugged, “He'll stumble back in sooner or later.”

Both siblings stared at him, “Sam-“ Tabitha started to say something before she was cut off by Dean.

“Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.” 

Sam stiffened and stood up straight, “Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside”

***

The three Winchester’s walked down the stairs, Sam shepherding his siblings, “I mean, come on, you can't  
just break in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.”

“That’s what I told him,” Tabitha scoffed.

Sam couldn’t decide if he was hurt or not by that. It was true, he didn’t want to go off on some wild goose chase for their Dad. The fact Tabitha didn’t think he’d come along if they asked still stung him, however.

Dean looked at her annoyed. They’d argued the whole drive here about this. “You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need you to help us find him.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes. The three of them had stopped moving.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton?”, Sam countered. “He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.”

Tabitha gestured at Sam giving Dean a pointed look, “Much as I hate to agree with him, that’s exactly what I said.” 

“Not for this long,” Dean shook his head, “Seriously I forgot how annoying you two could be together. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?”

“I’m not.”

“Told you!” Tabitha scoffed.

“Why not?” The twins winced at the hurt in Dean’s voice.

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.” Sam.

“Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad,” Dean said breaking the tension between them.

“Yeah?” They both snorted.

Sam continued, “When I told dad I was scared of the thing…” he paused, “in my closet, he gave me a .45.”

“What was he supposed to do?” Dean moved past them both, continuing down.

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.” Sam retorted.

“Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.”

Tabitha followed behind her brothers, rummaging through her pockets.

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.“ Sam sounded sad. “But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.” 

Dean glances outside. 

“We save a lot of people doing it, too.”

The three of them were quiet for a moment.

“Yo- You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” Sam questioned.

Both his siblings rolled their eyes as they walked out onto the stairs that led to the parking lot. 

Sam continued talking to Dean’s back, “The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”

They cross the parking lot to the Impala, Tabitha leaned on the side of the car as the brothers moved around to the trunk. She pulled a cigarette from the case she was holding, lighting it up with a zippo.

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean stared at Sam.

“No. Not normal. Safe. “ Sam side-eyed Tabitha, “Seriously? Still smoking?”

She rolled her eyes.

“And that's why you ran away,” Dean questioned looking away from him.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.” 

“Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.”

“We can't do this without you, Sammy.” Dean pleads.

“Yes you can,” Sam said.

“Yeah we can”, Tabitha mumbled.

“Yeah, well, I don't want to.” He shrugged.

Sam sighs and looks at Tabitha then the ground, thinking. “What was he hunting?”

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala propping it open with a shotgun, proceeding to dig through the weapons arsenal and other clutter, “All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?”

“So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?”

“We were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.” Tabitha answered before taking another drag of her cigarette.

“Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“I’m twenty-six, dude.”

“And I was with Dean,” Tabitha responded to Sam’s incredulous look directed at her.

Dean pulls some papers out of a folder, “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.” Dean hands one of the papers to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th, 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up. 

“So maybe he was kidnapped.” 

Tabitha snorted, “Come on Sam you’re not that disconnected from hunting right?”

“Here's another one in April.” Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. “Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” 

Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. “All men, all the same, five-mile stretch of road.”

Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal, “It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.” He grabs a handheld tape recorder, “Then I get this voicemail yesterday.”

He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up. John’s speaks over the crackle, “Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger. 

“You know there's EVP on that?” Sam asks.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?”

“Guess he hasn’t forgotten everything.” She squished the butt of her cigarette under her foot.

Sam shakes his head. 

“All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” He presses play again. 

A woman’s voice plays from the device, “I can never go home…” Dean presses stop. 

“Never go home?”

Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it. “You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.”

Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back. “All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.”

Dean nodded.

Tabitha shook her head and looked down.

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.”

Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks. 

“What's first thing Monday?”

“I have this...I have an interview.” He tries to hide his smile.

“What, a job interview? Skip it.” Dean has already moved to get into the driver’s seat.

“It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” Dean smirks. 

“So we got a deal or not?” Sam stares at him.

Neither sibling says anything, taking it as the closest thing he’ll get to a yes Sam walks back towards the apartment building.

Dean sighed, “You know you could’ve been nicer to him Tabs.”

“Did I hit him?”

“Well no, but-“

“Dean considering the last time I saw him you should just be glad I agreed to even come here.” She sighed getting into the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Universal Disclaimer: I'm borrowing these characters for each story and having my way with them, happily so. I get nothing but enjoyment from writing these stories.


End file.
